


lace (me up)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: He’s of course grateful for all the love he’s felt all day. The members have pampered him more than he could ever want, literally. The only problem is that Doyoung has had absolutely zero alone time with Jungwoo and that’s really the only thing he’s been looking forward to.It doesn’t help that Jungwoo has been teasing him about this special present that he’s gotten for him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	lace (me up)

**Author's Note:**

> { hooorayy! happy birthday doyoungie! }  
> { i ran a poll on twt seeing if people wanted spicy or soft birthday sex and well... it kinda turned into both? uwu }

Jungwoo giggles against Doyoung’s lips as they stumble into their room. Arms are wrapped around Doyoung’s shoulders, fingers hanging against the space between his shoulder blades, fingertips gently scratching when Doyoung’s hands slide up Jungwoo’s shirt. Doyoung tilts his head, hands wrapping around Jungwoo’s hips as he pulls him closer, bodies bumping against one another. Their kiss deepens, Jungwoo letting out a moan when Doyoung’s tongue pushes into his mouth. 

“Wait,” Jungwoo breathes out, pulling away enough to look at Doyoung. 

“For what?” Doyoung says dryly, leaning forward to kiss along Jungwoo’s jaw. “I’ve waited all day to get you alone.” 

Doyoung’s day has been busy to say the least. He stayed up well past midnight, laughing and eating cake to celebrate the first hour of his birthday. Then he was woken up promptly at eight to have breakfast in bed from the younger ones, their loud and hyper selves much too awake for Doyoung. He was dragged from cafe to mall to cafe to restaurant then to get desert and now at nearly ten, he’s finally back home and _finally_ alone with the one person he’s been thinking about all day. 

“I know, I know,” Jungwoo laughs out, hands sliding down Doyoung’s arms. “But I have to get my present ready for you.” 

“Mmm,” Doyoung sighs, pulling away from the younger one. “Okay but hurry,” he adds, hand smacking at Jungwoo’s ass, earning him a soft gasp from the other. 

Jungwoo grabs Doyoung’s shoulders, walking him backwards until he hits the bed. “Okay sit! I’ll be right back.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes as he sees his boyfriend quickly run off to their shared bathroom, shutting the door completely. He rubs his face, pushing his bangs back as he runs his fingers through his hair, letting it fall against his face. It’s been a stressful day. Doyoung is used to being with everyone nearly all day or out and about doing schedules or errands but all the attention isn’t usually on _him_. Today because of his birthday, everyone wanted to give Doyoung the most attention, waiting on him hand and foot and while that’s a wonderful change from the normal dynamic, it’s down right _exhausting_. 

He’s of course grateful for all the love he’s felt all day. The members have pampered him more than he could ever want, literally. The only problem is that Doyoung has had absolutely zero alone time with Jungwoo and that’s really the only thing he’s been looking forward to. It doesn’t help that Jungwoo has been teasing him about this _special_ present that he’s gotten for him. Occasionally whispering in his ear about how he can’t wait to get home and in the bedroom with him. How much he hopes Doyoung’s going to like it because it’s something new and it’s made Doyoung more than ready to just get home and lock himself in the bedroom with his boyfriend. 

The bathroom door creaks open and Doyoung breaks out of his gaze on the floor. He looks over at the bathroom, laugh pushing past his lips when he sees Jungwoo peeking out from the small gap between the door and the frame. “Babe?” 

“I’m nervous,” Jungwoo whines from the bathroom and Doyoung can’t see it but he just _knows_ that Jungwoo is stomping his feet from behind the door. 

“Don’t be nervous, Woo!” Doyoung licks at his lips, wiggling his finger at Jungwoo, beckoning to come to him. “Come on, you were so confident earlier. Where’s that right now?” Jungwoo bites at his lip, head peeking out a little more from the bathroom at the words. “You know whatever it is, I’ll love it.” 

Jungwoo lets out another whine before Doyoung hears him suck in a breath before the bathroom door opens all the way. When the younger one steps out, Doyoung’s breath hitches and his heart skips a beat at the sight of his boyfriend. “Oh, _Jungwoo,_ ” he breathes out, words melting into the air as the younger one slowly walks towards him, fingers nervously playing with each other in front of his stomach. 

To be honest, Doyoung had no idea what Jungwoo’s special present for him was. It could have been a thousand different things but this is definitely not what Doyoung expected. There’s not technically a physical gift (at least not that he can see), but by the shy look and blush on Jungwoo’s face, Doyoung can only assume the present is what Jungwoo is currently _wearing_. 

Jungwoo has on the prettiest silk little dress that Doyoung has ever _seen_. It’s the perfect shade of pink, slightly pinker than the blush on his cheeks. It’s got thin straps that are pressed delicately against his shoulders, leading down to where the dress covers his nipples, lace lining the silk. It hangs just below his crotch, right at the top of his thighs, lace laying prettily over his legs. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung whispers, feeling his own cheeks turn a matching shade of pink. “Oh my god, _Jungwoo_. Come here.” 

Jungwoo moves closer, fingers tugging and scrunching up the bottom of his dress. “Do you like it? I was really worried about how it was going to fit because well I don’t have boobs and I’m pretty tall and I-” 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung laughs out, hands gently wrapping around Jungwoo’s wrists, pulling him closer, knees bumping against him. “Babe, it looks absolutely _amazing_.” 

“Do you really think so?” Jungwoo asks timidly. “It’s a little tighter than I thought and shorter..” 

Doyoung squeezes around Jungwoo’s wrists, wiggling them gently as he looks up at his boyfriend. “I _really_ think you look amazing.”

Doyoung knows Jungwoo, knows what he’s the most nervous about right now. It’s not truly the little dress he has on that’s making him nervous. It’s more the fact that this is the first time that they’ve had sex in a few months, the first time they’ve been together like this since Jungwoo had moved back into the dorms. Jungwoo has really never been shy when it comes to sex, happily teasing Doyoung in front of others, normally being the first one to make the move for them to go to the bedroom (or wherever they chose to go), and normally the one to take control even with Doyoung buried deep in him. 

But things have changed with Jungwoo. It’s mostly little things, like his hair color has turned into a deep wine color. He has a small earring that shimmers in the light and compliments the pink of his dress. But he knows what Jungwoo’s most concerned about is the softness of his hips, the way they push the dress out more than they would have months ago. There’s barely any space between his thighs and they jiggle as Jungwoo moves back and forth on his feet. It’s nothing bad, absolutely not, Doyoung has noticed the increased softness of Jungwoo and it makes his fingers always twitch, wanting to squeeze at Jungwoo. 

Jungwoo’s soft giggles break Doyoung out of his thoughts. Wrists are wiggling out of Doyoung’s grasp and Jungwoo’s hands land on Doyoung’s shoulders. “I have matching panties on too,” Jungwoo says, fingers tapping against Doyoung’s shoulders, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he tries to hold back a smile. 

“Oh yeah?” Doyoung grins, hands sliding up Jungwoo’s thighs only for him to wiggle away and tug the dress down. 

“No peeking!” Jungwoo laughs out, crossing his legs and letting out a whine. Doyoung surges forward, hands grabbing at Jungwoo’s sides, tickling him until he’s grabbing his arms and gasping for him to stop, hands hitting his arms. “Doyoung!” Jungwoo gasps, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. “Stop it!” 

Doyoung laughs as he pulls Jungwoo closer, hands sliding down his sides to grip at his hips, squeezing them gently as he leans up and presses his lips against Jungwoo’s. The younger one is still softly laughing against Doyoung’s lips, arms wrapping around him and melting into him. Jungwoo is the one to part his lips and push his tongue against Doyoung’s lips, softly asking for entrance. Doyoung tilts his head, parting his lips and letting his tongue press against Jungwoo’s. 

Their lips stay connected as Doyoung takes a step back until his legs hit the bed. Jungwoo seems to feel it as well and his hands slide up Doyoung’s arms, lips pulling away as he pushes him gently, Doyoung falling back onto the bed. Jungwoo doesn’t have to say anything and Doyoung scoots back until he reaches the pillows, tucking them under his head as Jungwoo climbs on the bed. 

Within seconds, Jungwoo is on Doyoung. His hips are lined with his, lips connected and his hands holding Doyoung’s face. Doyoung’s hands grab at Jungwoo’s waist only to be pulled off and pressed against the bed by Jungwoo. Doyoung licks at his lips, watching the way Jungwoo sits up on him, straddling his waist as his hands press against Doyoung’s stomach. 

Jungwoo looks ethereal. His hair is slightly ruffled, bangs sticking up in different directions. His cheeks are pink and his eyes slightly hooded as he looks down at Doyoung. The pink dress on him looks better and better with each passing second. The lace is pressed against Jungwoo so prettily, accenting the softness of his skin. The way the dress pools at the base of Jungwoo’s thighs, gently stretching around them, making Doyoung suck in a breath at the sight.

Jungwoo bites down on his lip as he begins to slide down on Doyoung, settling down between his legs. Hands are pressed against his crotch, fingers curling around the bulge of his cock that’s covered by his jeans. Doyoung lets out a hum, spreading his legs as Jungwoo palms him through his pants. Jungwoo’s fingers pop open the button, lips curling into a grin as he tugs down the zipper. 

“Woo, you look so good like this,” Doyoung grunts out as he lifts his hips up while Jungwoo tugs his pants down. 

Jungwoo giggles, tongue darting out and licking at his lips. “Just wait til you see me sucking your cock.” 

Doyoung parts his lips to respond but the second he does, Jungwoo is tugging down his underwear and Doyoung watches the way his cock pops out, quickly slapping Jungwoo on his cheek. The sight has Doyoung moaning, head leaning back slightly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Jungwoo lets out a soft laugh, hand wrapping around Doyoung’s cock before he leans forward and licks a long stripe up his shaft. 

Fingers thread through Jungwoo’s hair as he wraps his lips around the tip of Doyoung’s cock. His tongue swirls around slowly, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s as he slowly lets his mouth sink down around Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung keeps his eyes on him until he sinks all the way down, body lurching forward slightly from a gag, the vibrations from the gag and the look on Jungwoo’s face has Doyoung’s eyes rolling back slightly until they close. 

“Woo,” Doyoung groans out, fingers pressing on Jungwoo’s head before he tugs him up and off his cock. “I want to see you.” 

Jungwoo’s brows furrow, lips pursing out into a pout. “But I just started.” 

Doyoung laughs as he sits up on his elbows. “I know, I know.” Doyoung reaches down, gently coaxing Jungwoo to sit up. “But this is my present, right?” Doyoung lets his finger slide along the strap of Jungwoo’s dress, waiting for him to nod before he continues. “I want to see it more. I want to see _you_.” 

Jungwoo’s cheeks become flushed again, head tilting down in shyness as he nods, hands spreading against Doyoung’s thighs. Doyoung kisses his cheek, gently shifting them until Jungwoo is laying down on his back, eyes looking up at him in anticipation as Doyoung pushes his pants and underwear completely off. Under him, Jungwoo has his thighs pressed together, fingers pressed against his lips, biting down softly. The dress is sprawled out against the bed, clinging to Jungwoo’s body as it does so. His nipples are hard, pressing against the silk fabric, it’s up high enough on Jungwoo’s thighs to show off the bottom of the panties that Jungwoo has teased about. 

It’s been months since he’s seen Jungwoo like this, laid out on his bed, eyes full of desperation. Months since he’s seen Jungwoo in anything besides sweatpants and an oversized shirt. Little things have changed on Jungwoo but Doyoung sees them as good changes, _amazing_ changes, changes that make Doyoung’s heart flutter with happiness. He’s plumper, not looking so worn out anymore. His body has had time to rest and is rewarding him with new curves that have Doyoung licking at his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, Woo,” Doyoung says with a happy sigh, letting it turn into a gentle laugh. “Beautiful and sexy,” He laughs, scrunching his nose up playfully as he runs his hands up Jungwoo’s thighs. “Seriously, babe, this is _really_ fucking nice on you.” 

Jungwoo lets out a soft giggle, hands covering his face, fingers spread far enough for him to peer up at Doyoung. “Will you fuck me in it?”

“Do you even need to ask me?” Doyoung teases, letting his fingers slip under the bottom of Jungwoo’s dress, humming as they press against the lace of his panties. “Lace?” 

“Yeah it came with the dress,” Jungwoo says, hands reaching down to play with the lace along his chest. “It matches.” 

Doyoung groans, nails gently scratching at Jungwoo’s thighs. He slides his hand towards Jungwoo’s crotch, eyes focused on the way his cock is bulging against the silk of the dress, pushing the fabric up and the outline of his cock more than noticeable. Doyoung pushes the dress up, bunching it at the base of Jungwoo’s stomach. The panties he has on are lace, the same pattern that’s lining his dress. It fits nicely on his hips, resting tightly on his hips, being stretched out from his hard cock straining against the fabric. There’s a charm that comes with Jungwoo’s cock being covered by delicate lace. The way it doesn’t really fit all the way, bulging out at the top and silently begging to be pulled out. 

Jungwoo’s cock pops out the second Doyoung pulls the panties down. It bounces slightly before settling against his stomach, tip red and Doyoung watches the way a bead of precum slides out from the slit, drooling onto the bottom of Jungwoo’s dress, soaking into the lace. The younger one lets out a gasp, legs spreading slightly at the feeling of his cock being released. 

“I’m surprised you could even fit in these,” Doyoung muses, fingers sliding down Jungwoo’s panties until they’re in his hand. “Your cock is way too big for them.” 

“I’ve actually had them on all day,” Jungwoo says with a grin, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as their eyes meet. “They’re pretty comfy.” 

“Mmm,” Doyoung laughs, pushing Jungwoo’s legs apart, folding his legs against his chest slightly. “Wear them tomorrow for me?” 

“Sure, you can ah-” Jungwoo’s words turn into a gasp that melts into a moan as Doyoung leans down at spits onto his hole, tongue swiping along the rim quickly. “Ah, pick out from the other ones I bought.” 

“You have _more_?” Doyoung asks, eyebrow raising while his finger rubs against Jungwoo’s entrance before pushing in slowly. “Can you hand me the lube, babe?” 

Jungwoo nods, arm reaching out to bump against the nightstand drawer, pulling it open slowly and slapping his hand inside until he grabs the small bottle. “Of course I did. I got them with you in mind but,” Jungwoo shifts slightly, handing the bottle to Doyoung, “The more I looked at them, the more I realized that _I_ really wanted them too.” 

“I can’t wait to see them,” Doyoung laughs, sliding his knees under Jungwoo’s hips, lifting him up slightly and tilting his hips forwards. 

Jungwoo lets out a whimper, gasping a quiet _it’s cold, hyung!_. His thighs trying to squeeze together from the way Doyoung is pouring lube on his hole. One finger rubs against his entrance, gently pushing in as Doyoung licks at his lips, letting out a low growl at the way Jungwoo clenches around his finger. The younger one is tight, body trying to suck in Doyoung’s finger, muscles fluttering around it. 

It’s been months since Doyoung and Jungwoo have had sex. There’s been occasional pictures and videos in the months that Jungwoo was away at his parents house, sneakily sending videos of him jacking off or fingering himself in the bathroom. One or two phonesex calls, the sound of Jungwoo breathing heavily, breaths laced with hushed high pitched whimpers and moans as he masturbated, the sound of wetness mixing with his moans. It was enough for what they had but Doyoung has missed _this._

Missed the sight of Jungwoo all laid out under him, face flushed and chest rising and falling with the soft noises he makes. The way Jungwoo’s thighs shake more when Doyoung adds another finger into him, his velvety wetness making Doyoung’s cock throb at the thought of finally getting to push into him. And not to mention the way Jungwoo looks healthy. The extra softness hugging his hips and thighs is something that Doyoung has already fallen in love with and it just adds to the beauty of his boyfriend. 

“ _Doyoung_ ,” Jungwoo whines as a third finger pushes in him. “I’m good just please-” 

“Shh,” Doyoung hushes, fingers pulling out of Jungwoo slowly with a laugh. “I know, I know.” 

Doyoung leans down slowly, hands pushing Jungwoo’s legs apart more, sliding between them as he presses his lips against his boyfriend’s. The kiss is gentle, lips soft against Jungwoo’s wet and plump ones. Doyoung wraps his hand around his cock, free hand spreading a little more lube than needed. He nips at Jungwoo’s bottom lip as he lines himself up, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down between Jungwoo’s cheeks. 

“Oh my god, Doyoung,” Jungwoo gasps out, hands grabbing at Doyoung’s arms, squeezing them gently as Doyoung begins to push in. 

Jungwoo feels amazing. He’s tight around his cock, muscles fluttering and desperately trying to suck him in more. He’s wet, so fucking wet, lube pushing out onto Doyoung as he bottoms out. Doyoung presses his face against Jungwoo’s shoulder, sucking in a few deep breaths as he tries to calm down because he feels like he’s on the verge of cumming all ready. It’s only been a few months but it feels like it’s his first time fucking Jungwoo again. There’s a tinge of nervousness in his chest, the same one he had a year ago when they decided to sleep with each other. The warmth in his stomach is spreading with every wiggle that Jungwoo does, attempting to get Doyoung to _move_ instead of just lingering over him. It’s a lot at once but Doyoung loves it. 

Slowly, he pushes himself up onto his hands, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he meets with Jungwoo’s teary gaze. His whole face is flushed and it goes all the way down, meeting with the lace on his chest and probably down under it too. The silk of the dress isn’t sparkly but in the light, it practically glimmers on Jungwoo. Doyoung sucks in a breath slowly because Jungwoo looks stunning and his mind can’t seem to wrap around the fact that Jungwoo bought this for him. 

The pace is slow at first, long drawn out thrusts where Doyoung nearly pulls out before he thrusts back in. He watches the way Jungwoo’s fingers grasp at the sheets, tugging and curling at them when Doyoung begins to pick up the pace. His soft moans turn into loud gasps and high pitched squeals when Doyoung grabs onto Jungwoo’s hips, lifting them up slightly to the angle he knows the other loves. The moment that Doyoung’s cock hits Jungwoo's prostate, the other’s back arches high off the bed and his eyes roll back until they close. 

“A-Ah,” Jungwoo moans, hand sliding down to wrap around his cock, sloppily beginning to tug at it. “I’m close,” he says, lips pursed out and eyes watery and barely open. “F-fuck!” 

The moment Jungwoo’s hand slides off his cock, dropping onto the bed instead, is the same moment that Doyoung feels him tightening around him. His hips buck up, head leaning back and his thighs begin to shake as his orgasm washes over him. Thick strands of cum land on his dress, quickly soaking through the fabric as the seconds pass. Jungwoo’s cock throbs roughly with each squirt of cum that surges out, the tip red and swollen. Jungwoo’s whole body is practically shaking, toes curling against Doyoung’s sides, thighs trying to squeeze together while Doyoung continues to fuck him. 

When Jungwoo loosens around him, Doyoung pulls out, much to the younger one’s displeasure. The whines are quickly turned into whimpers when Doyoung flips Jungwoo over, grabbing his hips and tugging his ass up. He takes a moment to admire the way Jungwoo’s ass looks, lace barely even on it due to the angle but it’s enough to make Doyoung bite at his lip. Jungwoo is the one to reach back, spreading his cheeks as he looks at Doyoung, face pressed against the pillow and desperation in his eyes. 

Doyoung scoffs, eyes rolling while he lines his cock up, pushing in slowly, head tilting back and a moan pushing past his lips. He can get deeper at this angle and both him and Jungwoo know it. Jungwoo’s torso drops down slightly while his hips and ass push up more, trying to move back against Doyoung. Hands land on his hips, squeezing them gently as he starts thrusting. 

The sound of skin slapping and Jungwoo’s pretty moans are what fill their bedroom. Jungwoo’s cheeks jiggle with every thrust and it has Doyoung nearly _losing_ it. Doyoung grabs at the bottom of Jungwoo’s dress, it having slid down along his back, and pulls it down until it’s stretched out of his ass. He knows if Jungwoo wasn’t getting fucked that he would spit out a whine and give Doyoung’s hand a slap for potentially stretching out his clothes but right now he’s almost certain that Jungwoo probably doesn’t even notice. 

The warmth in Doyoung’s stomach begins to bloom again and Doyoung lets a low growl out from his chest. His hands slap against Jungwoo’s cheeks, nails pushing in against his plump ass as he roughly thrusts into him. Jungwoo knows that Doyoung’s orgasm is coming, Doyoung can tell from the way he tightens around him and pushes his hips back faster, desperately trying to match with his thrusts. 

As much as Doyoung wants to pull out and cum all over Jungwoo’s pretty silk, he absolutely can’t pass up the chance to cum in his ass. So he does just that, shoving his cock in all the way, head being thrown back and hands grabbing at his ass hard enough to leave marks for sure. Doyoung groans out, gently rocking into the younger one as he rides out his orgasm, quiet whines and moans coming from Jungwoo at the feeling. 

“That felt so fucking good,” Doyoung laughs out, hips sliding back and cock slipping out of Jungwoo. “Mm,” Doyoung hums at the sight of Jungwoo’s hole gaping, fluttering around air. It’s a sight that Doyoung has seen a few times in the last months, gaping after Jungwoo’s fingers have been in him, but nothing compares to seeing his pretty pink hole gaping and leaking Doyoung’s cum out of it. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo whines out, lips pursed into a pout as he looks back at Doyoung. 

“Turn over then,” Doyoung laughs, immediately knowing what Jungwoo is whining about. 

Jungwoo does as he’s told, rolling over onto his back, eyes looking up at his boyfriend with his lips pursed out into an even bigger pout. Jungwoo reaches down, hands tugging down the dress and showing off the way his cock is pushing the fabric up. Doyoung laughs, reaching down to wrap his hand around Jungwoo’s cock, tilting his head at the way the there’s a new shiny wet spot on the silk where the slit of his cock is. 

“Let go,” Doyoung whispers as his hand begins to move up and down on Jungwoo’s cock that’s covered by his dress. Jungwoo’s hands slide away from the bottom of the dress, letting Doyoung be able to bunch the fabric up around his cock and it only takes a few seconds before Jungwoo is bucking up into Doyoung’s hand. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah,” Jungwoo moans, legs spreading more as he arches his back. “ _Faster_ , hyung, I’m gonna _cum._ ” 

It only takes a few more pumps and several bucks of Jungwoo’s hips before he’s cumming, cock throbbing and twitching in Doyoung’s hand, and a long string of breathy moans filling the room. His cum soaks through the dress, pearl white cum even seeping through the fabric and sliding down onto Doyoung’s hand. 

Jungwoo huffs, hands wrapping around Doyoung’s slowly. “My poor dress is all icky now,” Jungwoo laughs, pulling Doyoung’s hand up to his mouth, tongue swirling around his fingers. 

“You should have known that it was going to happen,” Doyoung rolls his eyes, gently pushing his fingers in Jungwoo’s mouth. “You always make a mess. Come here,” he adds, pulling his fingers out of Jungwoo’s mouth and wiping them on the sheets. Hands grab at Jungwoo’s, tugging him up slowly. “Let’s get this off and washed before it stains. It’s too pretty to be ruined so soon.” 

“You promise you like it?” Jungwoo asks softly. 

“Woo,” Doyoung laughs, fingers gently slipping under the straps of his dress. “I promise I _love_ it.” 

Jungwoo only giggles in response, wiggling his shoulders to let the straps fall off him before he grabs the bottom of the dress and tugs it off of him. “Let’s pop it in the washer and get a shower?” 

“Mhm,” Doyoung nods, finger poking at Jungwoo’s nose, the other one scrunching it up. “Only if you show off the rest of your lingerie when we get out.” 

Jungwoo’s lips curl into a grin. “Nope!”

“Why? You can’t just tell me you bought more and not show me.” Doyoung groans, fingers gently pushing Jungwoo’s bangs to the side. 

“Because! I bought a set for everyday this week,” Jungwoo tilts his head up, lips pressing against Doyoung’s. “So you have to wait to see them.” 

“That’s absolutely not fair!” Doyoung gapes, trying to grab Jungwoo as he slides off the bed, quickly out of Doyoung’s grasp. 

“What?” Jungwoo laughs, hands on his hips as he tilts his head at Doyoung. “Are you telling me you don’t want to have sex everyday for the next six days?” Doyoung parts his lips and Jungwoo quickly holds his finger out, wiggling it at him. “Okay, _sorry_ , have sex with me in my new _lingerie_ for the next six days.” 

Doyoung laughs, head leaning back as he tugs his shirt off, tossing it on the floor on top of Jungwoo’s dress. “Do you have a purple one?” Jungwoo nods, tongue sticking out slightly and his teeth pressing down on it. “You’re going to kill me, Woo.” 

Jungwoo smiles, walking over to Doyoung, fingers threading thought his hair as he pulls Doyoung against him. Doyoung looks up at him, chin resting against Jungwoo’s chest and his fingers running up and down the back of Jungwoo’s thighs. “I got lots of cute dresses and panties too.” Jungwoo hums, teeth biting down on his bottom lip before he grabs at Doyoung’s shoulders, pushing him back against the bed. “Even backless panties.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Doyoung laughs out, sucking in a breath through his teeth as Jungwoo’s hands run up his chest. “Just the thought is-, _ah_.” Doyoung presses his lips together, quieting a moan when Jungwoo’s palm rubs against his cock, it already starting to become hard at the thought of bending Jungwoo over and fucking him in a pair of pretty panties. 

“Hyung,” Jungwoo hums, sliding down onto his knees between Doyoung’s legs. “Can you go again? I’ll ride you.” 

Doyoung spreads his legs at the words, a hand reaching down to thread through Jungwoo’s hair. “Can you put the dress back on?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Jungwoo nods. “Yes, hyung,” he laughs, tongue dragging up Doyoung’s cock. “Whatever you want, it’s your _birthday._ ” 

Doyoung’s head leans back, eyes closing as he breathes out through his nose. “Fuck,” he says through his teeth when Jungwoo takes his cock in his mouth slowly. “Happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> { see you for jungwoo's birthday ;) }
> 
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
